FiftyFifty
by Tashi and the Black Bumble Bee
Summary: Companion piece to 'The World isn't Fair'. Reyna-centric. If you are a diehard fan of Jasper, Jason or Jeyna, then this is not for you. Just drabble, and letting out my frustration that RR could make such a Gary-Stu. Reviews are hugged.


Fifty-Fifty, Companion piece to 'The World isn't Fair'. Reyna centric. By Bee.

**I apologize if some of the events are out of order, I left my copy of SoN at my father's house. Yeah, this is slightly depressing like the other one, but I just realized that my multi chaptered fic's only got like, one anonymous review, and my oneshot's got like, six or something. So, I would like it if someone reviewed my other stories, just so I know that I shouldn't take it down or something. Thank you. T for a swear. And general angstiness. **

**Once again, I would like to remind you that **_**this is not how I want the books to go,**_** and that I hate Jason. If you would like to rant in harmony with me, just PM me, and I can talk to you, pretty much about anything. Thanks. **

Fifty-Fifty

Waiting.

It feels like forever.

Waiting.

Waiting for him.

You. His girlfriend, Well, you _think_ you're his girlfriend. You don't have time to check before he disappears. But you do know that you love him, and it breaks your heart to stop looking, because you're the Praetor. You're _Reyna_. The girl with no emotions, who cares for _nothing_ but her position, and her duty.

It's been months. One day, Frank and Hazel rush into the camp, with a black-haired, green-eyed boy wearing an orange shirt. He explains how a goddess- Juno, (you find it strange how he calls her Hera, but you don't let it show) spoke to him, and told him to come here. Well, if Juno, Jason's patron appeared before him, then it must be something to do with your missing fellow praetor (boyfriend? Friend? You don't know), and you can _finally _do something to help!

But, no. Mars comes, claims Frank as his son, surprising them all, (who would've thought the chubby Chinese boy was a child of the God of war?) and issues a quest-scaring the crap out of Octavian while he's at it, not that you mind at all- and Percy, Hazel and Frank set off, to _save the world_. Because you're _Reyna_, the _robot_, the Praetor, who cares for nothing but her duty, and _never gets to do a Godsdamned thing at all_! You just _sit_ there, and command your troops. _Never._ _Helping. Anyone. At. All._

Then, there's a battle. And you're losing. And suddenly, you realize just _how much_ you depend on Jason. Sure, everyone thinks you're an emotionless robot who nothing affects, but you realize you _need_ Jason, not just because you can't lead troops worth crap without him, but because he _completes _you, you're nothing without him. You're the damsel in distress, he's the golden-haired knight who rescues you without breaking a sweat. He's Jason.

Percy arrives with Hazel, Frank, a legendary horse and a Cyclops lugging a cart full of imperial gold weapons. You can hardly believe it. He actually did it. And, more importantly, he got the eagle. _The eagle._ So, with that extra help and hope, you won the battle. La di da di da.

Next, there's the message, saying the Greeks will be there soon, in a motherfucking _warship. _Normally, you would be screaming (mentally) about _Graecus_ invading the camp, but you don't, because _Jason's _on there. And you _need _ him.

They arrive. You look up at the railings, and you see a tanned blonde girl rush down and kiss Percy. Then you see _him._ Jason. He sprints down towards you, and you just have time to see a broken- hearted expression on the face of a brown-haired girl before Jason _kisses _you, and you kiss him back and it's so, so _good_ and _perfectly perfect. _

There's a war. Blah blah blah. You don't care so much when you win, you just care that _Jason's _there beside you. You _need _him. And he knows it. You are disgusted with yourself. Reyna the robot, dependent on a boy, the girl who once considered joining the eternal maidens of Diane-Hunters of Artemis- just for the heck of it? But you can't help it.

You love Jason. He loves you back (you think, you can't be sure) and you _need_ him there, it feels like you can't _breathe_ when he's gone. And sometimes, when you tell him you love him, you think you see a malicious flicker in his blue, blue eyes that you are obsessed with. But you must be mistaken, he's _Jason, _he's _perfect. _

You grow up.

Percy marries Annabeth.

Chris marries Clarisse.

Travis marries Katie.

Connor marries Eleanor, a daughter of Trivia.

_You _marry _Jason. _

And everything's so _perfect._

You move to England. Jason says it's much better than America, but honestly, you don't agree. You don't tell him this, because he might get angry, and you don't want him to be mad at you.

After years of marriage, you confide in him that you want kids. He laughs and says '_You can't be serious, Rey. What would we do with them?' _You drop the matter after that, because you have to do what _Jason _wants.

You love him, you hate loving him. You are completely, utterly dependent on him, because you know, if he left you, you would crack. You _need _him.

And he knows it.

**Finally, after four days of deleting, editing and typing, it's finished. I wonder why this took me much longer than the other one, I don't know. Reviews are Totally Awesome. **


End file.
